


History

by ChickadeeChick



Series: Subtitles [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChick/pseuds/ChickadeeChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan rushes to Feli's side after his painful (both physically and mentally) loss in the first round of the 2009 Australian Open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> Holy jeebus Feli's match that day was *amazing*. Longest match in AO history... and then that record was broken shortly thereafter by Rafa and Roger in the final. What perked my interest was the fact that the commentator on Feli's match mentioned that given the heat of the day and the length of the match they would probably put both players right on an IV drip to rehydrate them after the match. Whoa.

Stan bolted out of the locker room and down the hall as soon as the television coverage switched to another match.  The medic’s… they must have taken them straight to the medic’s.  
  
He nearly plowed over a few ball boys as he slid a good two feet past the turn he was supposed to take, sneakers squeaking on the floor.  Scrambling, Stan ducked his head into each room until he found what he was looking for.    
  
Feli.  
  
There was a trainer and a nurse there, the first checking the Spaniard’s right thigh while the second inserted an IV needle into his left arm.  The nurse threw away the paper scraps and patted Feli’s forearm before checking to make sure the saline was dripping into the line.  
  
Stan just stood panting in the doorway for a moment, gathering himself.  Feli looked up at him and smiled, looking utterly and totally exhausted, but oh-so-thankful that the match was over.  He thanked the trainer and the nurse in Spanish and they both gathered their things and left, shouldering past the Swiss.  If they were curious as to why Stan was there and not Feli’s coach, they said nothing.  
  
Closing the door to the small sideroom behind him, Stan crouched at Feli’s side and held his right hand.  “You were amazing out there.  They showed it on the television.  The longest match in Australian Open history!” Stan said in the strange combination of Spanish and French they had started speaking to one another.  
  
“I gave up.”  Feli was obviously not happy about the outcome of the match.  His expression was sour.  
  
“After five and a half hours I would have been dead.” Stan said, utterly truthful.  Had he not known of Feli’s stamina from other endeavors Stan would have thought him some sort of robot-alien.  As it was he was suddenly suspicious of the true nature of Gilles Muller.    
  
One corner of Feli’s lips curled at that.  “Glad it was me then and not you.”    
  
Stan smiled and reached up to pull the tie out of Feli’s soaked hair.  Feli shook his head, letting his hair fall down around his face in wet waves.  Stan tucked some hair behind Feli’s ear and pushed himself up out of the squat just enough so that he could kiss his lover.  That brought a full smile to Feli’s lips.  
  
“Good… a smile.”  Stan stood and rested a hand on Feli’s shoulder.  “Cool down.  Keep hydrated.  Get back to the hotel soon.  I’ll order food so it will be there when you arrive.”    
  
Feli looked relieved to have someone be doing some of the work for him.  As it was he was going to have to ask Albert to make sure he got back to the hotel without falling asleep.    
  
Stan leaned down and kissed Feli once more.  “See you soon.”  The Spaniard looked like he was almost falling asleep in his chair.  Stan turned to leave.  
  
“Gracias, mi amor.” Feli’s groggy voice stopped Stan in his tracks.  It had been months, but they had never used any form of the word “love.”  Stan looked over his shoulder but Feli had slouched in the chair, head lolling backwards and eyes closed.    
  
“Je t’aime aussi.” Stan whispered, closing the door behind him.


End file.
